gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bionicle - Legend of the Three Virtues/Quotes
This page contains all main quotes from Bionicle - Legend of the Three Virtues video game. They are divided in Story Mode, versus intro quotes and winning quotes. Story Mode In the time before time, the island of Mata Nui was a tropical paradise. Then a shadow fell across the land... A shadow known as Makuta. In the dark years that followed, the islanders put their faith in a legend... ...a legend that foresaw the arrival of six mighty heroes: the Toa. For only the Toa will have the strenght and courage to bring peace and light back to the world. As Mata Nui awaits the arrival of the Toa, a lone islander unknowingly beginst a quest... ...a quest that will change Mata Nui forever... Versus Intros Tahu Mata Tahu Nuva Tahu Mystika Tahu Spherus Magna Tahu Master of Fire Tahu Uniter of Fire Gali Mata Gali Nuva Gali Mystika Gali Master of Water Gali Uniter of Water Onua Mata Onua Nuva Onua Mystika Onua Master of Earth Onua Uniter of Earth Lewa Mata Lewa Nuva Lewa Phantoka Lewa Master of Jungle Lewa Uniter of Jungle Pohatu Mata Pohatu Nuva Pohatu Phantoka Pohatu Master of Stone Pohatu Uniter of Stone Kopaka Mata Kopaka Nuva Kopaka Phantoka Kopaka Master of Ice Kopaka Uniter of Ice Toa Takua Takanuva Takanuva Mystika Takanuva Spherus Magna Vakama Metru Vakama Hordika Nokama Metru Nokama Hordika Matau Metru Matau Hordika Nuju Metru Nuju Hordika Onewa Metru Onewa Hordika Whenua Metru Whenua Hordika Lhikan Iruini Norik Krakua Rakhshi Nidhiki Krekka Sidorak Roodaka Keetongu Guardian Axonn Brutaka Zaktan Hakann Vezok Avak Reidak Thok Irnakk Vezon Nektann Jaller Inika Jaller Mahri Hahli Inika Hahli Mahri Hewkii Inika Hewkii Mahri Kongu Inika Kongu Mahri Nuparu Inika Nuparu Mahri Matoro Inika Matoro Mahri Lesovikk Botar Umbra Pridak Mantax Ehlek Kalmah Takadox Carapar Nocturn Karzanhi Hydraxon Maxilos Nikila Tuyet Tanma Photok Solek Mazeka Gavla Kirop Radiak Vican Vultraz Toa Tanma Teridax Antroz Krika Vamprah Gorast Chirox Bitil Icarax Spiryah Kojol Tridax Alternate Teridax Miserix Mata Nui Ignika Gresh Tarix Vastus Kiina Strakk Gelu Ackar Malum Skrall Stronius Tuma Fero Annona Sahmad Marendar Kabrus Helryx Chiara Orde Zaria Toa Dume Jovan Akamai Wahirua Takutanuva Kulta Ekimu Makuta 2015 Umarak Voriki Certavus Telluris Toa Nidhiki Chappie Preston Stormer Duncan Bulk Jimmy Stringer William Furno Nathalie Breez Mark Surge Rotor XPlode Meltdown Thunder Corroder Von Nebula Versus Victory Tahu Mata Tahu Nuva Tahu Mystika Tahu Spherus Magna Tahu Master of Fire Tahu Uniter of Fire Gali Mata Gali Nuva Gali Mystika Gali Master of Water Gali Uniter of Water Onua Mata Onua Nuva Onua Mystika Onua Master of Earth Onua Uniter of Earth Lewa Mata Lewa Nuva Lewa Phantoka Lewa Master of Jungle Lewa Uniter of Jungle Pohatu Mata Pohatu Nuva Pohatu Phantoka Pohatu Master of Stone Pohatu Uniter of Stone Kopaka Mata Kopaka Nuva Kopaka Phantoka Kopaka Master of Ice Kopaka Uniter of Ice Toa Takua Takanuva Takanuva Mystika Takanuva Spherus Magna Vakama Metru Vakama Hordika Nokama Metru Nokama Hordika Matau Metru Matau Hordika Nuju Metru Nuju Hordika Onewa Metru Onewa Hordika Whenua Metru Whenua Hordika Lhikan Iruini Norik Krakua Rakhshi Nidhiki Krekka Sidorak Roodaka Keetongu Guardian Axonn Brutaka Zaktan Hakann Vezok Avak Reidak Thok Irnakk Vezon Nektann Jaller Inika Jaller Mahri Hahli Inika Hahli Mahri Hewkii Inika Hewkii Mahri Kongu Inika Kongu Mahri Nuparu Inika Nuparu Mahri Matoro Inika Matoro Mahri Lesovikk Botar Umbra Pridak Mantax Ehlek Kalmah Takadox Carapar Nocturn Karzanhi Hydraxon Maxilos Nikila Tuyet Tanma Photok Solek Mazeka Gavla Kirop Radiak Vican Vultraz Toa Tanma Teridax Antroz Krika Vamprah Gorast Chirox Bitil Icarax Spiryah Kojol Tridax Alternate Teridax Miserix Mata Nui Ignika Gresh Tarix Vastus Kiina Strakk Gelu Ackar Malum Skrall Stronius Tuma Fero Annona Sahmad Marendar Kabrus Helryx Chiara Orde Zaria Toa Dume Jovan Akamai Wahirua Takutanuva Kulta Ekimu Makuta 2015 Umarak Voriki Certavus Telluris Toa Nidhiki Chappie Preston Stormer Duncan Bulk Jimmy Stringer William Furno Nathalie Breez Mark Surge Rotor XPlode Meltdown Thunder Corroder Von Nebula Category:Sub pages